The current way of communication between intermediate system and end system is relying on ARP (address resolution protocol). The ARP sends out a broadcast to all end systems to look for a layer two address of an IP address. This mapping from one IP address to only one MAC address just provides reachable information. This invention will provide more than just reachable information to allow more intelligent forwarding decision to satisfy the service requirement that includes the traffic quality and other policies. In order to scale the service to large number of physical servers (end systems), it would be necessary to have a method and protocol to improve the current way of communication between intermediate system and end system (server) that is using APP protocol, this invention allows one IP address to map to multiple physical servers identified by MAC address, and to provide intelligent selection and forward algorithm to distribute application flow among all the end systems (servers).